


Amnesia

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría si el Almirante de la flota perdiera la memoria?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Bill Adama abrió los ojos lentamente. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su cabeza de parte a parte haciendo que se sintiera aturdido y desorientado. Las intensas luces de neón del techo parpadeaban sobre él, causándole mareos. Frunció el ceño, y haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, giró la cabeza a su izquierda.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo blanco y un cigarro entre los labios le habló con voz áspera.

-Como si me hubiesen aplastado la cabeza bajo un raptor -tenía la boca pastosa y le costaba hablar.

-No es de extrañar, tiene un fuerte traumatismo craneal. De momento todas las pruebas son normales y…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería de Galáctica.

-¿De donde? –le miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si no comprendiera sus palabras. Fue entonces cuando el médico dejó de prestarle atención a los informes y le miró intensamente.

-¿Cómo me llamo?

Bill le miró como si aquella pregunta fuera estúpida.

-Y yo qué demonios sé…

Cottle apagó el cigarro y rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos de su bata una pequeña linterna con la que le apuntó directamente a los ojos para mirar sus pupilas. Un gruñido de protesta se escapó de su garganta.

-Voy a necesitar hacerle más pruebas y para eso necesitaré que me conteste a algunas preguntas.

Ejercicios mentales es lo que necesitaba justo ahora, sí.

-Está bien, pregunte… -se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, tenía una venda en la frente, a su parecer muy apretada.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –preguntó malhumorado.

-Ya veo que su humor sigue siendo el mismo.

-¿Nos conocemos? –le miró entrecerrando los ojos tratando de hacer memoria.

El médico le miró tranquilamente y encendió un cigarro.

-Sí, ese es el problema –le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y prosiguió-, creo que puede sufrir una pérdida de memoria transitoria, como poco, aunque con ese golpe no me atrevería a asegurarlo, así que necesito que me conteste. ¿Cómo se llama? –le tendió una hoja y un bolígrafo-, escríbalo.  
Bill le miraba atontado desde su camilla como si no fuera capaz de asimilar la información, pero aun así hizo lo que le pedía y se lo devolvió.

-Bien, respuesta correcta.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Soy… -¿piloto?, no, había sido piloto, ahora era algo más… aunque no recordaba su rango. Trató de hacer memoria pero no le sirvió de nada a parte de para levantarle otro bonito dolor de cabeza. –No lo recuerdo… -dijo angustiado.

-No se preocupe. ¿Qué puede decirme de usted?

-He estado en el ejército mucho tiempo, aunque no puedo especificar cuánto, tengo un hijo, aunque tampoco soy capaz de visualizar su cara… No soy capaz de recordad algo concreto… Son sensaciones lo que puedo describirle -le comenzó a invadir una ola de miedo e impotencia, su memoria parecía un archivador de donde no podía sacar la información que necesitaba.

El médico garabateaba frases en una libreta mientras hablaba.

-¿Cuál es la situación actual?

-Estamos en guerra –dijo convencido-. Los cylon atacaron las Colonias y ahora huimos de ellos.

-Bien. Necesito muestras de sangre y deberá estar en observación cierto tiempo hasta que determine su situación. ¿Puede recordar la cara de algún conocido o familiar?

Bill trató de esforzarse por recordar una vez más, pero tras una punzada de dolor se llevó la mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, trate de descansar. Le mantendré informado con lo que sepa.

El médico desapareció tras la cortina dejándole aislado del resto de enfermos. Cerró los ojos, trató de hacer memoria, recordar algo de su pasado, cualquier cosa, una cara, un nombre… El dolor palpitó en sus sienes. Apretó sus ojos y dejó su mente a la deriva, a los pocos minutos la realidad desapareció y quedó sumido en un profundo sueño.

 

 

****

 

Las voces a su alrededor le hicieron volver a la realidad, alguien se movía a su lado y alguien más apretaba su mano izquierda. Abrió los ojos.

-¡Doctor! ¡Se ha despertado! –El hombre joven que le agarraba se inclinó para mirarle.- ¿Papa? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me duele menos…, creo. –¿Así que este era su hijo? Le miró con intensidad tratando recordar su nombre. Casi soltó una maldición ante el esfuerzo que suponía intentar hacer memoria.

-Soy Lee, papa. ¿Me recuerdas?

Tragó.

–No… -admitió avergonzado-, sé que tengo un hijo, pero no sabría decir si eres tú…

Pudo ver la decepción en su cara como una puñalada.

-No te preocupes, todo se arreglará, ya verás –le dedicó una sonrisa para reconfortarlo.

-Tengo sus pruebas –el médico canoso se giró hacia él con un archivo en la mano-. No hay nada preocupante, de momento… El golpe que se ha dado ha sido más fuerte de lo que pensábamos, pero no es nada grave, esto ha provocado una perdida de memoria temporal que irá recuperando a lo largo de las siguientes semanas. No trate de forzarlo, puede que tarde algún tiempo al principio, después los recuerdos irán llegando a medida de asociaciones más o menos intensas que tenga con la realidad que le rodea… un olor, un sabor, un gesto… Esto es del todo normal, así que no se alarme si tarda algún tiempo en recuperarse.

Bill asintió.

-De momento me gustaría que se quedara en la enfermería algunos días hasta que su herida comience a cerrarse.

-No tenía intención de irme a ninguna parte… -gruñó.

-Ahora es mejor que descanse –Cottle miró a Lee que asintió a su vez.

-Me pasaré a verte más tarde –su hijo le dio un leve apretón antes de desaparecer tras la cortina.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a cerrar los ojos una voz familiar resonó a su derecha.

-Me han dicho que el Almirante de la flota anda un poco desmemoriado.

Miró al hombre que había aparecido en su pequeño espacio aislado, casi podría decir que tenía su nombre en la punta de su lengua.

-¿Soy Almirante?

-Eso dicen las malas lenguas… -el hombre miró al médico que le estaba haciendo señales para dejarle descansar y asintió.

-No recuerdo ninguna ceremonia ni nada parecido…

-Eso es porque Laura Roslin te premió en _petite_ comité en su nave –le hizo un guiño con el único ojo que le veía.

-No lo recuerdo… -casi tenía ganas de devanarse los sesos para poder buscar sus recuerdos con sus propias manos.

-Me siento ridículo haciendo esto, pero en vista de los hechos… -suspiró-. Soy Saul Tigh, Coronel de la Galáctica. ¿Te suena algo de eso? –un toque de humor se escondía detrás de sus palabras.

-Vagamente. Es como si lo sintiera pero no supiera ponerle un nombre…

-¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? –su compañero le miraba intrigado.

-Cosas sueltas, no demasiado, sensaciones es lo más parecido a recuerdos que tengo.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte un poco… Hemos pasado muchos años trabajando juntos.

-De algún modo ya lo sabía –una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, aquel hombre era amigo suyo, podía sentir la familiaridad entre ellos.

-¿Recuerdas a tu esposa?

-¿Laura Roslin? –tentó. No recordaba estar casado y era el único nombre que había salido hasta ahora en la conversación.

Vio a su amigo titubear.

-Esa misma –vio como su único ojo se dirigía hacia el médico, que había soltado un suave bufido, aunque no dijo nada.

-¿En serio? ¿Estoy casado? –preguntó sorprendido.

Su amigo parecía más desorientado que él ante aquella pregunta. Se quedó en silencio, parecía meditar una respuesta que no llegó.

Suspiró, lo que menos necesitaba era tener que resolver acertijos de su pasado. Repitió su pregunta levemente molesto por tener que preguntar sobre su vida personal a una tercera persona.

-¿Estoy casado, Coronel?

-Sí –sentenció.

El médico que aun estaba en la habitación tosió.

-Si no le importa Coronel, mi paciente tiene que descansar.

-Por supuesto, mañana volveré, descansa –le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y salió.

Casado.

Esa sensación se le había escapado.

 

 

****

 

-¿Se puede pasar?

Bill miró a la mujer que asomaba la cabeza entre las cortinas de su pequeño habitáculo.

-Por supuesto.

La mujer se acercó a la silla que había al lado de su cama y mientras caminaba hacia él no pudo evitar estudiarla de los pies a la cabeza. Deformación profesional se diría mas tarde.

Vestía un clásico traje de falda y chaqueta, su melena castaño rojiza le caía por los hombros formando desordenados bucles, y sus ojos verde intenso fue lo único capaz de apartar su mirada de unas piernas increíblemente bien torneadas.

Se avergonzó de su exhaustivo examen al darse cuenta de que ella no lo había pasado por alto. Sin embargo le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –posó una mano sobre la suya.

-Con una sobresaturación de información –sonrió.

-¿No me reconoces, verdad?

Bill negó con la cabeza con una expresión culpable.

-Soy Laura Roslin, Presidenta de las doce Colonias –habló con un tono suave y tranquilo.

-¿Tú eres Laura? –casi no salía de su asombro, ¿esta era su mujer?

La vio asentir. Miró la mano que sujetaba la suya y le dio un suave apretón.

-¿Eres la Presidenta? -¿cómo era posible que su mujer fuera la Presidenta? -¿Hace cuánto que lo eres?

-Tres años, después del ataque cylon los cuarenta y dos hombres y mujeres que iban delante de mí en la sucesión a la presidencia perecieron en Cáprica, así que asumí el mando. Antes era secretaria de educación.

Eso tenía más sentido. Si se casaron mucho antes, teniendo en cuenta que tenían un hijo de unos treinta años aproximadamente, no habría quedado otra opción. Asimiló la información y asintió.

-Te he traído algo –le tendió un libro de tapas marrones con las esquinas rematadas.

-“Día oscuro”, -se incorporó en la cama de un salto- ¡eh! ¡Lo recuerdo! Es uno de mis libros favoritos… -un recuerdo nítido; no podía creerlo. Llegó a él como quien de repente recuerda el nombre de un compañero de universidad.

-Sí, algo había oído –explicó risueña-. Supuse que tendrías mucho tiempo libre ahora que el doctor Cottle te tiene como a su prisionero.

-Así que así se llama el fumador compulsivo que tengo por doctor –dijo casi en un susurro-. Por algún motivo él fue el único que no se presentó y cada cierto tiempo viene con una aguja para desangrarme –se inclinó un poco hacia ella-, creo que le gusta torturarme.

Y entonces Laura rió. Una calidez le envolvió casi instantáneamente e imágenes de su mujer descalza en su habitación con miles de papeles por el suelo se agolparon en su cerebro, y por primera vez desde su accidente, se sintió a gusto con alguien.

-Recuerdo… un momento en concreto –dijo casi atontado por su sonrisa.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

-A ti, en mi habitación, con un traje azul oscuro… Estabas descalza y rompías tarjetas.

-El debate contra Baltar, aquella tarde estaba nerviosa y no podía parar de reír.

-Ahora sí puedo decir que lo recuerdo –sonrió ampliamente.

-Tendré que venir a verte a menudo, dos recuerdos en una visita, no está mal.

-Es lo que tienen las mujeres guapas, por ellas incluso amnésico eres capaz de recordar…

Tenía la curiosa sensación de que, en él, coquetear de aquel modo con ella no era habitual. Pero su cercanía le atontaba y se sentía tan extrañamente libre de expresar en voz alta lo que pensaba que no se paró a darle más vueltas.

La vio mirar su reloj con una sonrisa tímida tras su elogio, y poner una mueca.

-Por desgracia aun tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en el Colonial One –se levantó de su silla aún sosteniendo su mano y le acarició levemente con el pulgar-. Trata de dormir un poco.

Desapareció de su habitación dejando su suave perfume y el eco de su risa vibrando a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de sus piernas aleteó en su mente.

Le gustaba esa mujer.

Cómo no le iba a gustar, era la suya.

 

 

****

 

-¿Ha habido noticias de los cylon?

-No, no te preocupes, llevamos días sin saber nada de ellos –Tigh aprovechó aquel tiempo con Adama para echarle un vistazo a los informes que Dee le había entregado hace sólo unos minutos-. De momento todo está tranquilo, he mandado a Lee que aprovechara el tiempo y saliese a hacer prácticas de vuelo con los demás pilotos –levantó la cabeza de entre los papeles y vio a su compañero mirar inquieto hacia la cortina levemente abierta-. ¿Esperas a alguien?

-En realidad…, no. No estoy seguro de si mi esposa –dijo haciendo una pausa para saborear las últimas palabras, le gustaba decirlo e imaginar a Laura al mismo tiempo- podrá pasarse por aquí hoy.

Saul tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír.

-¿En serio? ¿No vino a verte ayer?

-Sí.

El Coronel esperó alguna aclaración del encuentro que nunca llegó. Le miró lo más tranquilamente que pudo e insistió.

-Bueno… ¿y qué tal?

-Lo cierto es que bien, con ella fui capaz de recordar un par de cosas puntuales –miró a su amigo y sonrió-, algo es algo.

-Me alegro, pero… me refiero a con “tu mujer” -le instó.

Bill miró a Saul inquisitivamente.

-¿Algo debería ir mal?

Tigh negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No, no, en absoluto –tosió-. Eh… ¿quieres que te deje los informes para echarles una ojeada?

-No hace falta, intentaré dormir un poco, estoy seguro que con los calmantes que me administra el doctor Cottle se podría dormir a un elefante –bostezó.

-Descansa, amigo.

Bill ya estaba adormilado antes de que Saul saliera por la puerta de la enfermería. Imágenes del CIC volaron por su mente, Tigh a su lado y un hombre a su alrededor le pedía instrucciones… y sin previo aviso, Laura apareció ante él. La cálida luz de su cuarto la envolvía, se estaba riendo, le abrazaba y tiraba de él con fuerza, en su brazo podía notar su pecho vibrar… Era tan agradable sentir aquella comodidad que abrazó aquel pensamiento casi con desesperación por miedo a que se le volviera a escapar de entre los dedos.

Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios al pensar que pronto volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Muy pronto.

 

****

 

Era tarde cuando una voz suave le sacó de su entretenida lectura. Levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba. La Presidenta, Laura Roslin, su esposa, con su chaqueta en la mano y su mano en la cintura, le miraba desde el otro lado de la pequeña habitación con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás había visto, o al menos que pensaba que jamás había visto. Los nervios aparecieron en su estómago y su corazón se aceleró. Se reprendió mentalmente, ¡era su mujer por todos los dioses! Llevaban treinta años casados… la pérdida de memoria no sólo era un incordio sino que te hacía vivir los momentos como si nunca antes lo hubieras sentido.

Posó el libro sobre la cama y la miró sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

-Harto de estar en esta cama –gruñó. Se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-Pero si sólo llevas un par de días –se acercó a la cabecera de su cama.

-Y medio –se quejó-. Mañana con suerte igual Cottle me da la libertad condicional.

-Debes tomártelo con calma -posó una mano en su hombro y se sentó a su lado.

Su tacto era tan cálido y su fragancia tan dulce que le recorrió un escalofrío de excitación cuando se inclinó en su regazo y miró su libro. Su pelo se balanceó suavemente a su lado y una de sus manos se posó en su pierna derecha. Contuvo un gemido.

-Ya vas muy adelantado.

La miró distraído.

-Debido a que todos mis compromisos se han anulado últimamente tengo más tiempo para leer, sí… -dijo con un toque de humor.

-De hecho, Almirante –habló con voz zalamera- venía a proponerle una cita –contuvo su risa en una mueca.

-¿Ah, sí? –la miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Sí, pero ha de ser cuando esté recuperado. Se me había ocurrido algo para hacerle recordar -dijo risueña.

-Estoy deseando averiguar qué es, señora Presidenta -su voz sonó más grave y más provocativa que la de su mujer, fue consciente de ello.

El uso de sus títulos de manera tan insinuante y aquella descarada declaración de intenciones despertó su deseo de una manera tan fuerte y atropellada que terminó revolviéndose en la cama algo tenso ante aquel cúmulo de sensaciones imprevistas.

Laura alzó sus cejas levemente antes de dedicarle una mueca.

-Lo hará pronto, no se preocupe. Ahora lo importante es que recupere fuerzas lo antes posible –le dio un par de palmadas en la mano que tenía sobre el regazo y comenzó a alejarse.

Deseaba retenerla el máximo tiempo posible y antes de que pudiese irse lejos, cogió su mano al vuelo y tiró despacio hacia él y, sin que a Laura le diese tiempo de verlo venir, Bill se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba.

Fue un beso suave, sin pretensiones, casi una caricia, tan fugaz y sutil que parecía irreal.

Imágenes de su promoción a Almirante le asaltaron. Laura le entregaba una pequeña caja aterciopelada y él la había besado de igual manera. Estaba demacrada, se moría entonces, no ahora, el cáncer se fue gracias a la sangre de Hera.

Iba a compartir aquel recuerdo con ella pero se detuvo cuando vio su cara de estupefacción.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó levemente alarmado.

Laura se quedó de pie a su lado todavía ligeramente sorprendida tras aquella muestra de cariño tan despreocupada y familiar.

-No…, es sólo que no me besas a menudo –admitió.

-Entonces además de amnésico, soy un viejo estúpido.

La risa de Laura aún resonaba dulcemente en sus oídos después de que su delicado perfume hubo desaparecido de la habitación.

 

 

****

 

-¿Quiere estarse quieto? Intento hacerle una resonancia –Cottle le miraba con desaprobación desde detrás del enorme cristal.

-¿Podré irme a mi habitación hoy?

-Si no me deja hacerle todas las pruebas, no –gruño el médico.

Bill esperó a que la banda metálica pasara alrededor de su cabeza.

Sólo había pasado un día desde que la había visto por última vez y ya echaba de menos su cercanía de nuevo. Los cylon por el momento no habían vuelto a aparecer así que se dio la licencia de fantasear con la mujer con la que soñaba todas las noches desde que se despertó en la enfermería. De fantasear con “su” mujer… sonaba extraño, pero excitante al fin y al cabo.

-¿Quiere levantarse? –la voz del médico lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Puedo irme?

-Cuando tenga los resultados –explicó con terquedad-. Ahora vuelva a la cama.

Bill soltó una maldición por lo bajo pero hizo lo que el médico le ordenaba. Llegó a la cama y se encontró a su hijo sentado encima, esperándole.

-¿Cómo estás? –le recibió con una sonrisa y le cedió el sitio.

-Deseando irme de aquí –le sonrió-. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna, las prácticas de vuelo han ido como la seda y los muchachos están felices de no tener noticias de los cylons, el ambiente está tranquilo –alargó la mano y cogió su libro-. “Día oscuro” –leyó-. ¿Y esto?

-Me lo dio tu madre –dijo sencillamente.

Su hijo se quedó sorprendido mirándole, pero no dijo nada.

-Bien, señores, las pruebas están perfectamente –Cottle apareció tras la cortina con un cigarro en los labios.

-Estupendo, vayámonos de aquí –instó a su hijo.

-No tan rápido, Almirante. Quiero que venga a hacerse pruebas dentro de un par de días.

-Sí, sí… No se preocupe –se vistió y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo con su hijo pisándole los talones.

-Vas muy rápido para no saber a donde vas, ¿no, papá? –Lee se puso a su altura.

-Sé donde está mi habitación –dijo sin más-. Es algo… automático, no sé explicarlo.

Su hijo le puso una mano en la espalda y sonrió.

 

 

****

 

Salía de la ducha cuando alguien picó a la puerta. Cogió una toalla y fue a abrir en chándal mientras se secaba enérgicamente el pelo.

-¿Te has fugado? –Laura le miraba divertida desde el umbral.

Sonrió.

-Algo parecido -le hizo un ademán para que pasara.

-Acabo de ir a verte a la enfermería -entró en su habitación mientras su perfume le acariciaba los sentidos.

-¿Vienes a hacerme recordar? –dijo con un tono que bailaba entre lo divertido y lo sensual.

-No esperaba que fuera hoy, pero puedo hacerlo, sí –levanto una ceja y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Termino ahora mismo –desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Comenzó a peinarse al mismo tiempo que su imaginación comenzaba a vagar, el aroma de Laura, sus manos, sus ojos, su pelo, sus piernas, su trasero… Ahogó un gemido y se lamió los labios. Por los dioses, tenía ganas de besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos y… ¡Qué demonios! ¡De tener sexo con ella! Era su esposa, no sería extraño que quisiera llevársela a la cama…

Salió del baño perfectamente afeitado y adecentado. Se había, incluso, aromatizado. Encontró a Laura en su escritorio manejando su antiguo tocadiscos.

-Creo recordar… que estaba por aquí –le habló sin girarse-. ¡Aquí está! -sacó un enorme disco de uno de sus cajones y lo colocó para que sonara.

Su habitación se llenó de repente de una alegre y familiar melodía, aunque fue incapaz de identificarla.

-¿Te suena? –Laura le miraba desde su escritorio.

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras hablaba.

-Sí…, aunque no recuerdo dónde la he escuchado antes.

La vio acercarse a él sonriendo y sin mediar palabra se puso frente a él invadiendo su espacio personal, cogió su mano derecha y la puso alrededor de su cintura y la izquierda la sostuvo en el aire con la suya propia.

-¿Y esto? –susurró-. ¿Te suena?

Como una película de imágenes rápidas, la celebración del día de Colonial se reveló ante él. Baltar se convirtió en Vicepresidente, y aquella noche, Laura y él compartieron una danza tranquila en la pista de baile.

La atrajo contra él y la estrechó con seguridad, enterró la cabeza en su pelo y comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la música. Un débil sonido se escapó de los labios de su pareja pero aun así se dejó arrastrar con docilidad.

Se movieron despacio, de un lado a otro, en círculos. Podía notar la respiración acelerada de Laura en su propio pecho. Bajó la mano por su espalda hasta un palmo más por debajo de lo políticamente correcto y rozó sus labios contra su cuello.

Un gemido sensual resonó contra su oído derecho. Dioses, estaba a punto de enloquecer… Besó su cuello con pasión contenida, despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de estar abrazándola.

-Bill… -Laura se revolvió entre sus brazos y empujó su pecho levemente.

-¿Mmmh…? –levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-No creo que… -cogió aire- sea una buena idea -sus labios decían una cosa y en disonancia sus ojos decían otra bien distinta.

Acercó sus labios hasta su boca y tentó.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo roncamente, casi acariciándola.

-No estás recuperado todavía -tragó.

Bill podía notar cómo se debilitaba su determinación entre sus brazos.

-¿No deseas esto? –la besó en la comisura de los labios, en la mejilla, en el lóbulo de la oreja, y un sonoro gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando le acaparó el lóbulo entre sus labios y lo chupó sensualmente.

-Oh… dioses… -suspiró-, sí… -susurró contra su oído.

Bajó la mano derecha hasta su trasero y lo palpó tranquilamente atrayéndola contra él para que pudiera notarle. Laura ronroneó y cerró los ojos. Su erección palpitaba ahora contra su ingle y clamaba por un poco de atención.

-Yo también…-besó su cuello expuesto, levantó la cabeza y la miró. Sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto oscuros y sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos en una silenciosa invitación. Era tan hermosa. Se acercó a su boca despacio y, exhalando un suspiro, la besó. La besó queriendo perderse en ella, explorando cada recoveco de su boca, chupando su lengua, acariciándola, acaparándola, exigiéndola… Respondía a aquel beso con tanta pasión que fue frustrante la necesidad de contacto que exigía su cuerpo. Llevó su mano izquierda directamente hacia su pecho y lo masajeó suavemente. Su esposa rompió el beso con un sonoro jadeo. Estaba a punto de desabrochar los botones de su blusa cuando se apartó de él.

-Bill, no…, quiero que te recuperes completamente antes.

Dio un paso hacia ella.

-Laura soy perfectamente capaz de…

-¡Lo sé! -le interrumpió nerviosa alejándose a su vez mientras él sonreía ante el hecho de que no le dejara terminar la frase-. Sólo quiero que recuperes la memoria.

-¿Temes que no lo recuerde bien? –dijo conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¡Bill! –le reprendió con una mueca.

Era adorable. Cómo negarse a sus deseos.

-Está bien, aunque no te prometo nada, estar en una habitación contigo a solas es muy… -trató de buscar otra palabra menos descriptiva, pero su mente sólo pensaba en sexo- duro –levantó una ceja.

Su mujer parecía avergonzada.

-Será… -se aclaró la garganta- mejor que vuelva al Colonial One. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hasta bien entrada la noche.

-Bien –contestó más tranquilamente de lo que se sentía en aquel momento.

Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios.

-¿Hasta mañana entonces? –dijo en un susurro.

-Sí… -su mujer cerró los ojos y casi pudo ver su debate interno entre besarle de nuevo o irse de la habitación-, hasta mañana –concluyó ahogadamente.

Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y salió apresuradamente de su cuarto antes de que el autocontrol de alguno de los dos se viniera abajo.

 

 

*******


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Era una tortura. Aquella reunión era una auténtica tortura.

Tenía a Laura tan cerca, al alcance de su mano y no podía tocarla.

Bueno, podía hacerlo, aunque muy posiblemente el Coronel y su hijo se sintieran incómodos si trataba de magrear a la Presidenta en su presencia. Además, le había prometido a su esposa que no tendrían sexo hasta que recuperara la memoria. Mientras tanto se esforzaba al máximo por recordar.

-¿Papá? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Lee le miraba con cara de preocupación.

-¿Eh…? Sí, sí… Perfectamente –se había pasado toda la reunión mirando las piernas de Laura, la piel que dejaba entrever su leve escote y aquellos labios rojos que se moría por besar. Se maldijo por aparecer distraído delante de ellos.

No pasó por alto el hecho de que su mujer no le miró más de un par de segundos seguidos, y únicamente un par de veces de las dos horas que llevaban allí sentados. ¿Tan evidente era su deseo que no podía si quiera mirarle a los ojos? Fantaseó ante la posibilidad de que su esposa también estuviera sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

Estiró la pierna despacio por debajo de la mesa y acarició sus piernas desnudas con el empeine. Ahogó elegantemente un leve ataque de risa tras una tos cuando Laura pegó un bote.

Miró de soslayo a Lee y Tigh, pero estaban tan concentrados en sus respectivos informes que no se percataron de ello.

Por primera vez en aquellas eternas dos horas, le miró fijamente y ladeó la cabeza en señal de reproche mientras apretaba los labios para contener una sonrisa.

-¿Queréis tomar algo? –preguntó mirando a sus subordinados. Lee negó con la cabeza y sonrió cuando Tigh le pidió un whisky.

-Señora Presidenta, ¿desea algo? –el cambio de verbo no pasó desapercibido por su mujer que sonrió y se lamió los labios.

-Agua, por favor.

-Muy bien, vengo ahora –desapareció tras una de el umbral de su cuarto en busca de las bebidas. La voz suave de Laura resonó tras la pared cuando anunciaba que podían hacer un pequeño descanso.

Sonrió cuando antes de verla su fragancia le anunció que estaba muy cerca de él.

-¿Te ayudo? –Tenía las manos a la espalda y sonreía tímidamente.

-¿Sirves el whisky mientras voy a por el agua?

-Claro –comenzó a mirar las botellas mientras se alejaba de ella con un vaso en la mano.

Volvió sigilosamente con el agua en la mano cuando ella aún estaba preparando la copa de Tigh. No llevaba chaqueta y su camisa violeta brillante destacaba unas curvas muy apetecibles.

Llegó a su altura cuando la dulce voz de su esposa le preguntó.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

Por un momento no dijo nada, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se acercó más a ella hasta que apretó su espalda contra su pecho.

-Más de lo que puedas imaginar -la notó temblar cuando posó una mano en su cintura y se inclinó para hablarle al oído. -Me he pasado la noche soñando con hacerte el amor…

Cuando su mujer se giraba para, probablemente llamarle la atención, él alzaba las cejas y desaparecía por la puerta con su agua y la copa que había preparado.

No dejó de notar, ya sentado en su silla, que Laura tardaba algunos segundos más de lo normal en unirse a ellos. Sonrió cuando la vio aparecer con las mejillas encendidas y sentarse apresuradamente sin mirarle.

Tras la media hora que siguió al breve descanso no volvió a levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía frente a ella, ni siquiera para beber.

Tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio cuando su compañero y su hijo se levantaron al terminar de revisar todo el papeleo. Tendría que darles las gracias por su paciencia mientras le ponían al día, pero eso lo haría más adelante. Ahora tenía otros planes en mente.

Le llamó la atención que su amigo le ordenara a Lee hacer algo que no escuchó pero al parecer era urgente, su hijo se despidió de él y cuando levantó la vista para despedir al Coronel, este cerraba la compuerta tras de sí al salir.

Laura, que por entonces ya había recogido todos los papeles de la mesa, fue en busca de su chaqueta para hacer exactamente lo mismo que su hijo y su XO.

-Bueno, Almirante. Hablamos mañana –no le miraba, probablemente porque sabía lo que se iba a encontrar.

-¿Te vas ya? –dijo desilusionado- Había pensado en invitarte a cenar…

La observó de espaldas a él al lado de la compuerta con su maletín en la mano y su chaqueta en la otra. Se quedó allí parada sin decir nada, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos, dudando.

Se acercó a ella y cogió suavemente su maletín sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Volvió a apoyar su mano en la cintura, Dioses podría pasarse la vida haciendo eso, y se inclinó para hablarle quedamente.

-No te vayas… Prometo portarme bien.

No entendía por qué su mujer y él no compartían la cama. Después de haber vuelto a su habitación tras el accidente pudo deducirlo él solo al ver su estrecha litera. No se paró a pensar en ello, ya lo recordaría, y podía dar fe de que lo intentaba a todas horas. ¿Sería eso el problema? ¿Su relación se había enfriado? ¿Era porque era la Presidenta y debía permanecer en el Colonial One?

Dejó de pensar cuando la mujer que tenía entre los brazos se giró para mirarle.

Por un momento no pudo descifrar su expresión y temió que se fuera, pero poco a poco fue apareciendo una sonrisa tímida en su cara y con voz suave preguntó:

-¿Qué hay de cenar?

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Algo repugnante me imagino, aunque en buena compañía seguro que sabe mejor -le hizo un ademán para que volviera a su salón-. Acomódate mientras aviso.

Habló con la cocina por teléfono y antes de volver al salón se pasó por el baño, quien se lo iba a decir, para mirar su aspecto. Estaba mayor para aquellas cosas y sin embargo tenía un delicioso nudo en el estómago, como un adolescente en su primera cita.

Llegó al salón y una decena de imágenes diferentes pasaron por su cabeza al ver a Laura sin zapatos y con las piernas recogidas en los cojines. Le gustaba, le gustaba hasta límites insospechados tenerla así tan cerca de él.

No, su matrimonio no podía ir mal sintiendo lo que sentía en aquel momento. Podría haberla cogido en volandas y llevado a la habitación para demostrar que tal vez en su cama sí entraran dos personas…

Desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su chaqueta, de repente tenía mucho calor. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó un codo en el respaldo para mirarla.

-¿Qué? –preguntó suavemente.

-Eres hermosa…

-Bill…

-¡No he hecho nada! Sólo he dicho una obviedad –la señaló con el dedo índice de la otra mano-, no sea injusta conmigo, señora Presidenta.

Su mujer le miraba divertida.

-Está bien, Almirante. Solo seré dura cuando la ocasión lo requiera.

-Probablemente eso en mis labios hubiese sonado peor… -hizo una mueca.

Laura rió y su habitación se llenó de vida. Adoraba la risa de esa mujer, era refrescante, le llenaba de de ternura y no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Podría pasarse el resto de su vida escuchando su risa cristalina.

El pecho de su esposa todavía subía y bajaba cuando una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su cara, sus ojos parecían rehuirle y estaba demasiado concentrada en algún punto entre sus pies y sus rodillas mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda.

Acercó su mano y la posó sobre la de ella.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa –la tranquilizó-, te aseguro que a veces sé comportarme como un caballero –bromeó.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos verdes brillaron en todo su esplendor.

-No tengo miedo de usted, Almirante –apretó su mano con dulzura.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo más miedo de mí -una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

Bill ahogó una carcajada.

-Sobra decir que estoy a su servicio y soy un hombre diligente a la hora de acatar órdenes –levantó una ceja-, llevo más de cuarenta años haciéndolo, se me da bastante bien.

Laura sacudió la cabeza divertida.

-Tomaré nota, descuide.

Unos golpes en la compuerta anunciaba la llegada de la cena. Con mucho esfuerzo Bill se alejó de ella y dejó entrar al soldado con una enorme bandeja.

-Señor, aquí tiene.

-Gracias, Jaffe. ¿Puede venir a buscarlo dentro de una hora?

-Sí, señor.

El desgarbado soldado desapareció tras la puerta dejándoles una insípida cena. Sus pulmones se llenaron del inconfundible olor de las algas cocidas que habían recolectado en el Ojo de Júpiter y como un dispositivo, imágenes rápidas recorrieron su mente, ilustrándole el precio que habían tenido que pagar para conseguir aquellos alimentos.

Posó la bandeja en la mesa y se frotó la sien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Laura se paró a su lado y posó una mano en su hombro.

-Sí, es sólo que a veces me marea tener un cine en mi cabeza que se pone a funcionar cuando le viene en gana… Recordaba el Ojo de Júpiter.

Su mujer asintió despacio.

-Pero eso es bueno, estas recuperando la memoria a una velocidad asombrosa, apenas ha pasado una semana.

-Sí, cuanto más rápido mejor –levantó la cabeza para buscar sus ojos y dedicarle una mueca.

Laura le miró un par de segundos y apartó la vista para comenzar a colocar los platos, sonreía tontamente e incluso podría asegurar que se había sonrojado.

Se sentaron a la mesa y pronto su esposa, con muy buena voluntad, trató de ayudarle a recordar.

-¿Recuerdas tu ascenso a Almirante? –le preguntó mientras jugaba con la comida.

-Cómo olvidarlo, te besé entonces –sonrió-, lo recordé cuando volví tocar tus labios en la enfermería…

Sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza lentamente como si estuviera avergonzada, cosa totalmente ridícula teniendo en cuenta que estaban casados.

-¿Y recuerdas el por qué de tu ascenso?

Bill revolvió sus algas con el tenedor tratando de hacer memoria, intentando tirar de una imagen para que aparecieran las siguientes. Cogió su copa y le dio un trago lentamente, cuando miró el líquido ambarino que se movía en su vaso, recordó una reunión; Laura, él y otra mujer bebían tranquilamente en su habitación. La Almirante Cain apareció en su cabeza de repente. Recordó no sólo lo que había ocurrido en Galáctica sino también, varios años de servicio que estuvo a sus órdenes.

-¿Bill?

-Lo recuerdo –dijo tristemente-, hay veces que la aparición de ciertas imágenes es irreal y… me cuesta asimilarlas.

-Es normal, aún estas convaleciente –cogió su copa y bebió-, tienes que tomártelo con calma.

-Supongo, aunque es muy extraño que los demás sepan más de tu vida que tú. ¿No te parece?

-Ciertamente tiene que serlo, aunque también tiene su parte positiva…, por lo que he podido comprobar –sonrió ampliamente mientras posaba su bebida.

-¿Qué soy un blanco fácil para la burla…? –alzó las cejas.

-No –habló entre risas-, que con la pérdida de memoria también se ha perdido cierta formalidad de la que estabas sobresaturado.

-Ahí no puedo ayudarte, no recuerdo cómo era antes -puso una mueca cuando el sabor amargo de la comida inundó su boca.

-Bueno -dijo señalándole-, mucha gente ponía esa cara cuando aparecías.

Bill rió y tuvo que beber agua para no atragantarse.

-¿Crees que si le administramos este tratamiento a Cottle surtirá el mismo efecto?

Esta vez fue ella quien no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Siempre se puede probar –dijo divertida mientras pinchaba un alga rebelde que se le resistía-. Cierto es que he visto a Lee más… –hizo una pausa mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada- alegre por tus atenciones, y es agradable ver como mejora vuestra relación –sonrió.

La miró con las cejas alzadas.

-No me he dado cuenta de ello.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras –dijo antes de meterse el tenedor en la boca-. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Bill se limpió con la servilleta antes de empujar su plato lejos de él con una mueca de asco. Tomó un largo trago de su copa con la esperanza de que el alcohol remplazara el amargo sabor de la comida. En su cabeza se posó una de sus más recientes conversaciones con Laura y tras unos momentos de indecisión, decidió tentar a la suerte.

-En la enfermería has dicho que no te beso a menudo –dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa y la miró tranquilamente a pesar de que en su cabeza había saltado la alarma-. ¿Por qué?

Su mujer no contestó de forma inmediata y se tomó su tiempo antes de hacerlo, limpió sus labios tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa y empujó su plato lejos de ella.

-No soy yo quien tiene que contestar a esa pregunta, Almirante –le miró con una expresión que no fue capaz de descifrar.

Laura se levantó de su silla y comenzó a recoger la mesa mientas desde el otro extremo Bill la miraba como si tratara de desentrañar un complicado acertijo.

Cuando salió de aquella especie de shock inicial, se levantó de su silla tranquilamente y, al llegar a su lado, cogió una de sus manos para que dejara de recoger y le prestara atención. Cuando sus ojos verdes volvieron a mirarle, una sonrisa ocupaba ya toda su cara. Se inclinó sobre ella y susurró;

-Entonces, señora Presidenta, habrá que hacer algo para remediarlo…

Tocó suavemente su cara con el pulgar y cuando estaba a punto de rozarla con sus labios, el aliento cálido de su mujer le acarició.

-Estás haciendo trampa, Bill…

Detuvo su descenso y sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón –se separó-, te pido perdón –hizo una inclinación exagerada-, es que es muy complicado estar cerca de ti sin demostrarte lo que siento –apartó un mechón de de su cara mientras la miraba con ternura.

Si le hubiera dicho que un montón de cylons estaban a punto de entrar por la puerta su sorpresa no hubiese sido mayor. Aunque fue algo momentáneo, su asombro consiguió hacerle dudar, pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba mal, su mujer se inclinó para susurrarle.

-Quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo –su timbre de voz suave era todo el incentivo que necesitaba para sucumbir. Se inclinó sobre ella para acaparar su boca con la suya propia pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla se apartó de él.

-Pero antes… necesito un momento –con un movimiento casi felino desapareció en el cuarto de baño mientras Bill se quedaba en el salón sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Cogió su copa y cuando estaba a punto de beber un largo trago, unos golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron haciendo que media bebida acabara en su chaqueta.

Soltó una maldición y abrió la puerta de par en par. Jaffe apareció ante él tan intimidado por su presencia como de costumbre, se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar mientras se dirigía a los cajones de su cómoda en busca de una toalla.

Abrió uno de sus cajones y metió la mano hasta el fondo en busca de algo con lo que secarse, tuvo que contener otra maldición cuando algo duro golpeó sus nudillos. Palpó el fondo y encontró uno de los laterales de lo que demonios tuviera escondido bajo la ropa.

Sacó un marco en el que había una foto antigua. Una foto de bodas. Su foto de bodas para ser más exacto, sin embargo no recordaba a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Se giró rápidamente con la foto en la mano y se la señaló al soldado.

-¿Quién es?

El soldado le miró sorprendido y titubeó antes de contestar.

-Su ex esposa, señor.

-¿Me he casado dos veces? –dijo casi azorado por aquella revelación.

-No, señor.

Miraba la foto atónito. Y de repente, como acostumbraban a hacer los recuerdos en su cerebro aquellos últimos días, su pasado cayó sobre él como un peso muerto.

Docenas, cientos, miles de imágenes con su antigua esposa le asaltaron como una maldición. Gritos, problemas y finalmente una separación. Rebuscó entre aquellas imágenes hasta encontrar a Laura y cuando recordó a aquella maestra de escuela presentarse ante él como la Presidenta de las doce colonias sintió, como había sentido entonces, que era un inconveniente. Sintió una punzada de decepción consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que se había convertido aquella mujer en su vida y de los motivos por los que había creado una coraza a su alrededor. Tuvo que contener un ataque de rabia para no estrellar la foto contra la pared más cercana.

Cuando fue capaz de concentrarse en la realidad, el soldado ya había desaparecido de su habitación y la puerta del servicio se abría con un sonoro golpe de manilla.

La vergüenza se apoderó de él cuando vio a Laura acercarse a la cómoda donde estaba apoyado. Todo lo que le había dicho desde que había despertado cayó sobre él como una bofetada y se arrepintió de haber despertado en aquellas circunstancias. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién tenía la culpa de aquella desastrosa humillación tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar de pensar en su XO y concentrarse en la mujer que tenía ante él con una mirada maliciosa.

-Bien, Almirante –dio un paso más hacia él con las manos cogidas a la espalda y casi le ronroneó-. Creo que estábamos a punto de cerrar un trato.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer él ahora? ¿Explicarle que sólo había actuado así porque pensaba que era su esposa? ¿Demostrarle de nuevo que la deseaba? ¿Huir? Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y una mueca de dolor atravesó su cara.

-¿Estás bien? –ahora Laura le miraba preocupada.

Gruño y se masajeó la sien.

-Sí, lo estoy. A veces me duele la cabeza, eso es todo.

Vio cómo la Presidenta captaba el movimiento de su otra mano por mucho que él hubiese tratado de ocultar el marco.

-¿Qué es?

Maldición.

Se lo mostró.

Laura miró su foto de bodas con una sonrisa y una mirada triste mientras acariciaba el marco. Levantó la vista, e iba a hablar hasta que le miró a los ojos, no le hizo falta preguntar nada. Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, pudo leer su vergüenza en sus ojos y él a su vez pudo ver la decepción en los suyos. Le devolvió la foto y se alejó de él dándole la espalda.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó en un susurro.

No, maldita sea. No quería que se fuera, quería cogerla en brazos, llevarla a su cama y terminar lo que habían comenzado.

-Laura… -habló antes de haber pensado lo que iba a decir y tras un breve silencio prosiguió-, lo siento… -dijo tristemente.

-¿Qué sientes? –se giró para hacerle frente con los brazos cruzados y una mirada totalmente inexpresiva en la cara.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confuso.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? –insistió.

-Siento todo esto, Laura –movió sus manos sin saber a qué hacer referencia.

-Define esto.

No supo qué contestar.

-¿Sientes haberme besado? ¿Haberme dicho que me deseabas? ¿Haberme clavado tu erección en la ingle? ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Bill? –ni si quiera hablaba enfadada, era mas cansancio que cualquier otra cosa lo que detectaba en su voz.

El listado específico de todo lo que había hecho para acercarse a ella le avergonzó hasta el punto de enrojecer visiblemente.

-Sólo quiero entenderlo… –habló en un susurro más para ella misma que para él, tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la moqueta y parecía muy frágil.

-No se qué decir, Laura. Yo pensé… -tragó y pensó si era buena idea decirle que realmente había creído a pies juntillas que era su esposa.

-…pensabas que había algo entre nosotros.

Se acercó a ella despacio, no tenía muy claro que quisiera tenerle cerca en aquel momento.

-Ya hay algo entre nosotros –dio un par de pasos más hasta ponerse delante de ella y le cogió las manos-, pero tuve que darme cuenta antes de que algo no encajaba… -acarició el dedo donde hubiese estado su anillo de bodas si hubieran estado casados.

La vio morderse los labios y asentir débilmente al comprender. Sin mirarle, soltó sus manos y se alejó.

-Es mejor que me vaya –cogió su chaqueta y buscó su maletín.

Bill la veía alejarse de él sin remedio y no sabía cómo detenerlo, se sentía impotente entre lo que debía y deseaba hacer. No se movió cuando Laura abrió la escotilla y desapareció de su habitación.

Un ataque de furia comenzó a brotar de su pecho y sólo fue en aumento cuando le pegó un golpe a la mesa. Fue a la pared de su despacho y agarró el auricular con tal fuerza que podría haberlo arrancado si no se llega a contener.

-Dígale al Coronel Tigh que se presente en mi habitación inmediatamente –bramó.

 

****

-¿Tienes por costumbre mentir y poner en situaciones humillantes a tus amigos y _superiores_ –hizo hincapié en su grado- y yo no lo recuerdo por la amnesia, o es un nuevo tipo de entretenimiento? –la voz helada de Adama retumbó en la habitación.

Saul Tigh le miraba desde la puerta conteniendo una mueca.

-No te negaré lo segundo, aunque haya sido un arduo trabajo mantener la compostura cuando me hablabas de “tu esposa”. Pero lo cierto es Almirante –le hizo burla recalcando su rango-, que necesitaba una maldita patada en el culo con respecto a Roslin…

-Lo que yo haga con Laura es asunto mío –contestó impertérrito.

Saul se acercó a él y suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Y ella qué dice al respecto? ¿También se cierra en banda a tus atenciones? –vio cómo la duda cruzaba su cara-, ¿O no?

Adama suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá pesadamente y comenzaba a masajearse el puente de la nariz.

-Le dije que la deseaba, Saul.

Su amigo se sentó a su lado y levantó una de sus cejas. -¿Acaso es mentira?

-Esa no es la cuestión. Es la Presidenta y yo el Almirante. No puede ser, no pienso discutir eso.

-Bill…, sinceramente pienso que no creo que tu relación con Roslin vaya a cambiar por acostarte con ella.

Le miró escandalizado. -¡Por supuesto que…!

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Vas a anteponer su bienestar a cualquier otra cosa? ¿A tratar de protegerla? ¿A apreciarla? –Saul suspiró como si no tuviera paciencia para hablar con él. –No se si te has dado cuenta o no pero ya haces eso con ella y más. Es muy triste que sea un tuerto quien tenga que abrirte los ojos, amigo mío.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ya se le había olvidado cuando quiso que le saliera la voz.

-Si quieres engañarte, adelante, tú mismo. Pero no me digas que nuestra supervivencia depende de si tú tienes un desahogo físico con una mujer hermosa porque me echo a reír…

Bill le miró con las cejas por las nubes.

-No me mires así –se encogió de hombros-, estoy tuerto, no ciego.

 

****

Cada día que pasaba su rutina hacía mella en él, cada día se hacía un poco más cuesta arriba, más duro, más difícil de llevar. Todo por el simple hecho de no haber visto a Laura desde “el divorcio”. No supo cuánto la echaba de menos hasta que las reuniones entre ellos dejaron de existir. La flota estaba tranquila así que no necesitaban reunirse para prácticamente nada, y cuando necesitaba algún contacto con los militares, Lee o incluso el Coronel Tigh se encargaban de ello.

No tenía ninguna duda, Laura Roslin le estaba evitando sin miramiento ninguno y eso, según el día, variaba su humor de una manera u otra, porque sencillamente no era capaz de mantenerse inalterable cuando esa mujer aparecía en su cabeza.

Caminó por los pasillos de Galáctica como si llevara sobre sus hombros todo el peso de la nave. De sus funciones como Almirante apenas tuvo que recordar nada, era todo mecánico, como si hubiese nacido para mandar, seguía dando órdenes concisas en parte basadas en la experiencia y en parte en la confianza de sus corazonadas tras haber pasado más de la mitad de su vida metido entre paneles de metal.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy? –se acercó a la mesa central del CIC y miró los controles mientras su XO le ponía al día.

-Prácticas de vuelo. Apollo tenía algunas ideas que quería practicar con los chicos –su amigo se inclinó sobre su hombro para hablarle únicamente a él-. ¡Por todos los dioses, Bill! Parece como si un grupo de raiders se te hubiese echado encima.

-Últimamente no duermo bien.

-¿Por qué no intentas descansar? De la calma del CIC puedo encargarme yo solo.

-Necesito estar ocupado –admitió.

-¿Quieres hacer algo? –Volvió a inclinarse sobre él. -Reúnete con tu ex esposa y reconciliaros de una maldita vez.

-No empecemos con eso de nuevo, Saul.

-Hoy me ha llamado la Presidenta porque al parecer una de las naves civiles está teniendo pérdidas y necesita nuevos suministros. ¿Crees que podrás encargarte de dejarla contenta?

El hecho de que Laura tratara temas de la flota con Saul antes que con él le sacó de sus casillas.

-¿Cuándo y dónde? –masculló.

-En mi habitación a las cinco.

Miró a su amigo como si le acabase de dar un puñetazo.

-¿Quedas con ella en tu habitación?

-Vaya… ¿son celos el humo que estoy viendo salir de sus orejas, Almirante? –Saboreó unos momentos el enfado que estaba creciendo dentro de su amigo y añadió-, fue Roslin quién escogió el lugar, no yo.

-Me está evitando –dijo apretando la mandíbula-. Esto está yendo demasiado lejos.

-Has debido pegarle una buena tunda a ese corazón de hierro suyo para que ni siquiera quiera verte.

-La Presidenta y el Almirante no pueden andar jugando al escondite, Coronel.

-No me vengas con historias, Bill, ambos sabemos que si realmente es necesario que os reunáis, lo haréis. Mientras tanto… Roslin ha cortado por lo sano cualquier reunión prescindible, que curiosamente han sido todas. Con lo cual, deja bastante claro el por qué de sus visitas a Galáctica cinco veces por semana antes de que os divorciarais… -Tigh le miró y alzo las cejas-. ¿Eso no le dice nada, Almirante?

-Me dice que deberías ser acusado de traición.

Su compañero rió.

-Tal vez. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no hablas con ella y solucionas mis “errores”? Prometo no ir a mi habitación hasta tener noticias tuyas.

-Ya basta con eso –le miró malhumorado.

-Bueno, Almirante, mejor vaya a descansar antes de que nuestros subordinados piensen que tenemos un _affair_ con este secretismo que nos traemos…

-Volveré…

-No se te ocurra volver por aquí hasta después de la reunión –le interrumpió.

Bill sacudió la cabeza vencido y le dio un apretón en el brazo a su amigo. –Gracias.

 

****

-¿Coronel?

Laura se adentró en la habitación levemente iluminada por una lámpara, cerró la puerta y echó una ojeada a su alrededor, el cuarto de Tigh no era muy espacioso pero aún podía competir con un par de habitaciones de pilotos.

Se adelantó un par de pasos para entrar en el pequeño salón del que provenía la luz, y su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando un impertérrito Bill Adama la miraba desde el sofá.

-Almirante, ¿dónde está el Coronel?

-Saul tenía otros asuntos que atender –se levantó, se dirigió hacia ella con dos copas ya preparadas en la mano y le ofreció una cuando llegó a su altura.

-No, gracias –se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al escritorio, posó su maletín en la mesa y comenzó a sacar informes-, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo. Si no le importa me gustaría terminar cuanto antes esta reunión.

-Laura… -se acercó a ella y posó las copas en la mesa.

-Almirante, por favor –se sentó en una silla y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en frente suyo.

¿Tanto daño le había causado para que no quisiera verle ni hablarle?

Se sentó donde le indicaba y acto seguido comenzó a hablarle de los problemas de la flota civil. Leía informes, hablaba con una determinación que hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba de manera tan formal hacia él, y sino hubiese estado tan centrado en su boca estaba seguro de que podría haber visto el muro presidencial erguirse a su alrededor. Cada vez la sentía más lejos de él, más distante.

_Soy el único capaz de llegar hasta Roslin…_

Aquella frase latió en su cabeza en memoria de su primer encontronazo. El recuerdo de estar unidos de nuevo tirando de la flota hacia el mismo lugar le dio fuerzas para intentarlo de nuevo.

_Sea como sea vamos a volver juntos._

Una revelación brilló delante de su cara al igual que todos los recuerdos que le habían estado acosando la última semana. Sobrevolaban su cabeza hasta el momento en el que su escenario interior se ponía en marcha.

El miedo se acumuló en su pecho.

Firmó todo lo que la Presidenta pedía para su pueblo y cuando se levantó para recoger todos sus papeles, sólo deseaba ahuyentar su cargo para abrazar a la mujer que se escondía tras él.

-Hasta la próxima reunión, Almirante.

Laura se dirigía hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas mientras sentía como su indiferencia hacía mella más profundamente de lo que jamás admitiría.

Tenía la mano en la compuerta cuando haciendo uso de todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir en unos pocos segundos, habló antes de pensar en lo que decía.

-Te echo de menos, Laura…

Quizá no fue adecuado, quizá no fue correcto, pero había sido sincero y deseaba creer que sus palabras llegaron hasta ella de manera clara y concisa.

Su mano se detuvo agarrando la gran manilla que era necesario girar para abrir la compuerta. No le miró, ni si quiera se movió después de que en el aire flotara el fantasma de una súplica muda que no fue capaz de ignorar.

Tentó a su suerte acercándose a ella y cuando estuvo tan sólo a medio paso de su espalda decidió que ya se había contenido demasiado tiempo. Alargó sus brazos hasta tocar su cintura y la abrazó mientras presionaba su pecho contra su espalda. No hubo ningún tipo de resistencia, al contrario, notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba contra él mientras que con un golpe sordo su maletín caía al suelo.

La abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello y pegó la cabeza contra una de sus mejillas para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Echo de menos que te pasees descalza por mi habitación, que duermas en mi cama, y que reposes tus piernas en mi sofá, porque así puedo sentir tu presencia aún cuando no estás. Te necesito cerca de mí, Laura. Cada día es más duro enfrentarse a la poca vida que nos queda si sé que no te voy a ver.

El olor de su champú impregnaba todos sus sentidos mientras su desordenado pelo le acariciaba en el cuello. El cuerpo de Laura se movió hacia delante y una ráfaga de aire frío le golpeó en el pecho. La vio caminar hacia el escritorio y apoyar las manos en la mesa.

 

-¿Qué…? -toda la determinación en su voz murió cuando intentó hablar.

Se quebró y fue entonces cuando pudo ver con total claridad que era incluso más difícil para ella que para él. Despejó su garganta y lo intentó de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Bill?

-No estoy pidiendo nada…

-Empujas esta relación al límite, sólo los dioses saben cuantas veces ya, ¿y realmente no esperas nada de mí? –hablaba despacio sin atreverse a enfrentarle, sin mostrarle aquellos ojos verdes que, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a amar.

Volvió a acercarse despacio a ella y posó las manos en sus antebrazos.

-Tan sólo quiero estar a tu lado –susurró.

-Pero yo necesito saber en calidad de qué; ¿Almirante, compañero, amigo, amante…? Dame un título ahora y déjame cerrar algunas puertas, Bill -habló tan quedamente que casi parecía una súplica.

-Laura, mírame –la hizo girar para poder verle la cara, posó los dedos en su barbilla para forzar el contacto visual que había estado rehuyendo, y cuando pudo mirarla a los ojos por fin, todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo. La tristeza que destilaban casi le dio ganas de pegarse cabezazos contra la mesa por su profunda estupidez. Con una enérgica determinación mandó su equivocado sentido del deber al traste cuando aquellos ojos enormes se clavaron en él a punto de romperse.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía bajó su cabeza y la besó en la frente. Una cadena de besos se desató y comenzó a besarle las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas, su barbilla y finalmente su boca.

Besó apaciblemente sus labios saboreando cada una de las lágrimas que había provocado en un intento de compensar su error. Buscó su cintura para apretarla contra él, para asegurarse de que no se le escaparía esta vez. Ya no había excusas, ni malentendidos, en el aire sólo flotaba un cariño que había estado clamando por la liberación desde hace tres años ya.

Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió las manos de Laura aferrarse a su espalda y apretar su pecho contra él. Dio un paso hacia ella para tenerla más cerca, chocaron contra la mesa, y mientras seguía besando su cara la guió para rodearla a tientas. No quería separarse de su boca, sentía la urgente necesidad de intoxicarse de su olor, de su piel, de sus labios. La beso con pasión mientras seguían moviéndose despacio, encontrando obstáculos en su camino que sorteaban sin apartar las manos del cuerpo del otro.

Por fin los gemelos de Laura chocaron contra la cama y se apartó de ella solo para centrarse en su cuello, bajar las manos por su pecho y tirar de la camisa fuera de su falda.

-Bill…

Le llamó mientras enterraba la cabeza en su cuello y comenzaba a resbalar una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa.

-Dioses, Laura. Si quieres parar tendrá que ser ahora –jadeó contra su oído.

-No podemos… -y aunque sus palabras viajaban en dirección opuesta, sus manos, por el contrario, se quedaron en su pecho desabrochando concienzudamente todos los botones de su chaqueta.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Es la habitación de Tigh… -gimió contra su cuello mientras él masajeaba uno de sus pechos.

-Es la cama que hay más cerca –chupó el lóbulo de su oreja y recorrió su cuello entre besos mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa- y no puedo esperar más –tiró de ambos lados de la prenda y descubrió completamente el escote que tantas ganas había tenido de besar y acariciar cada vez que se inclinaba cerca de él. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de la mujer que le hacía perder el sentido de la realidad cuando casi desgarró su blusa por la urgencia.

Se lamió los labios y comenzó el descenso, abarcó sus pechos aún firmemente sujetos por una sencilla ropa interior y manoseó su cintura con posesión mientras besaba el suave estómago que se había revelado ante él. Sus manos bajaron por sus glúteos, por sus muslos, y cuando encontró el dobladillo de su falda arrastró sus manos por debajo ascendiendo suavemente de nuevo sólo para encontrar los dos extremos sus delicadas medias, junto con su ropa interior, y tirar de ellos despacio. Acarició sus increíbles piernas hasta llegar a los tobillos donde ella, en un par de movimientos rápidos, se deshizo tanto de sus zapatos como de la ropa que había deshecho con tanto mimo.

Bill volvió a ponerse a su altura cuando lanzó sus medias a un lado. La besó hambriento mientras notaba como sus manos tiraban de su chaqueta hasta lanzarla al suelo sólo para comenzar un asalto con su camiseta. Tiró de los extremos hacia arriba mientras parecía que sus bocas se hubiesen declarado la guerra. Se separaron únicamente para sacar la prenda por la cabeza y lanzarla al suelo junto a sus medias.

Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la piel de Laura rozarse contra su pecho, agarró su cintura con una mano para mantenerla lo más pegada a él posible y con su otra mano tiró de la blusa abierta que lo único que hacía era esconder más zonas a las que quería prestarle atención.

Sintió sus experimentadas manos moverse en su entrepierna y deshacer con furia la hebilla de su pantalón al mismo tiempo que su lengua exploraba cada centímetro de su boca. Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo y, con rapidez, se libró de toda la ropa que tenía en sus tobillos. Buscó el enganche de su sujetador y tuvo que contener un sonoro jadeo cuando sus pechos se balancearon contra su piel. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella mientras su boca mordía suavemente uno de sus hombros y sus manos bajaban la cremallera de su molesta falda.

Cuando la última prenda de ropa resbaló a lo largo de sus piernas, supo que podía morirse del placer al tener, por fin, a Laura Roslin desnuda entre sus brazos.

Empujó su cuerpo despacio hasta apoyarla en la cama y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener sus ganas de penetrarla en un solo movimiento y comenzar las acometidas furiosas entre sus piernas. Casi se sobresaltó cuando pensó que lo había hecho al de darse cuenta de que las manos de Laura le quitaron con urgencia su ropa interior y había enredado ambas piernas en su cintura tirando de él hacia abajo con insistencia, arqueando su cuerpo ante la necesidad de un contacto completo.

-Dioses… ¡Bill! –jadeó casi molesta mientras tiraba de su trasero con fuerza.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar a su deseo, Laura ya había tomado el mando y le guiaba hasta ella al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus caderas para encontrarle. Comenzó a hundirse en su cuerpo con una lentitud casi dolorosa que provocó las quejas de la mujer que tenía debajo, y que ahora cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras se mordía los labios.

Llegó hasta lo mas profundo de su ser y no supo describir el júbilo repentino que se apoderó de él al estar dentro de la Presidenta de las doce colonias, de la secretaria de educación, de la maestra, de Laura Roslin, la mujer que… sí, ¡maldita sea!, amaba. Agarró sus hombros y comenzó a balancearse despacio, retrocediendo y avanzando con tal tranquilidad que una sarta de quejidos inconexos resonaron contra su oído izquierdo instándole a que retomara la tarea con más brío.

-Por todos los dioses, Bill –gimió cuando fue capaz de formar una frase- deja de torturarme…

El poco control al que trataba de aferrarse se evaporó cuando sus palabras le acariciaron el cuello. Sus caderas cobraron vida propia y comenzó a penetrarla casi con desesperación, gimiendo cuando llegaba a lo más hondo, mordiendo su hombro cuando el placer era insoportable. Buscó sus piernas, firmemente sujetas a su cintura, e hizo que las doblara a casi ambos lados de su pecho. Cuando la penetró lo más lejos que fue capaz de encontrar, no supo quien de los dos comenzó a jadear con más fuerza. Enloqueció entre sus piernas, empujando con tal ansia que si la cama no hubiese estado clavada al suelo la hubiese llevado al otro extremo de la habitación. Agarró su rodilla derecha y la sujetó por el hombro contrario mientras enterraba la cabeza en su cuello para lamer, chupar, morder, besar cada centímetro de piel que tocaban sus labios.

Los sonoros jadeos de Laura llenaron la habitación. Eran tan vocales que a pesar de que creía que pudiesen escucharlos al otro lado del pasillo, lo único que provocaron fue potenciar su excitación deseando hacerla jadear más fuerte.

Un grito vibró en la garganta de Laura, resonó en las paredes del cuarto al mismo tiempo que su sexo temblaba a su alrededor, su cabeza se arqueaba hacia atrás con los labios casi abiertos por completo y sus ojos se apretaron con tal fuerza que pensó que no soportaría tanta tensión.

La mantuvo entre sus brazos totalmente enterrado en ella y se deleitó con los temblores de un orgasmo que él mismo había provocado. Sentirla apretando su erección con su cuerpo fue más de lo que podía soportar. Comenzó con a embestirla de nuevo con acometidas frenéticas. Su propia culminación le pillo desprevenido, le mareó, le invadió y salió a la superficie en un ronco jadeo que vibró en todo su cuerpo. Perdió toda percepción del mundo que le rodeaba a excepción del maravilloso cuerpo caliente que le había hecho perder la razón.

Bill se dejó caer a su lado extasiado. Centró su atención en la respiración acelerada de Laura sólo para dejar de escuchar su corazón, que bombeaba con tal fuerza que el latido resonaba en su cabeza.

-Dioses… -susurró la que ahora, estaba seguro, podía llamar “su mujer” a pesar de no haber firmado ningún papel que sirviera de prueba.

Sonrió ante aquella idea y se acurrucó a su lado mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el estómago lentamente, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo.

Una pregunta absurda se le ocurrió de repente.

-¿Hicimos el amor en Nueva Cáprica?

Aun tenía un recuerdo borroso de aquella noche que insistía en nublarse cada vez que intentaba tirar de él.

La vio sonreír con los ojos cerrados inspirando profundamente para acompasar su respiración.

-Después de esto… ¿No crees que de ser así lo recordarías? –Contestó risueña.

Una sonrisa estúpida que no fue capaz de controlar apareció en su cara.

-Ciertamente –dijo acercando su boca a su hombro-, no te falta razón –susurró antes tocar la piel húmeda contra sus labios.

Paseó su mano derecha por su estómago, acariciando su pecho tranquilamente, rozando su cuello con la yema de los dedos. Mirando sus labios rojos, su pelo revuelto y su increíble cuerpo desnudo, no entendía cómo no había sucumbido mucho antes. A parte de por ser idiota, claro está.

-¿Y por qué no?

Laura abrió los ojos para dedicarle una mirada que, desde luego, incluiría en la lista de “diez razones por las que el Almirante de la flota, como bien había dicho Saul, se merecía una patada en el culo”.

-Por que a veces –dijo mientras se giraba para apoyarse en su codo-, es cierto que sabe comportarse como un caballero, Almirante. Por mucho que me pese… -añadió con una sonrisa.

Una carcajada, quizá algo más sonora de lo normal, se escapó de sus labios, pero no le importaba, se sentía eufórico, lleno de una vitalidad y energía que hacía años que no sentía. Se acercó hasta ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, aquella cercanía fue todo lo que hizo falta para que todas las preocupaciones se esfumaran y pudiese caer rendido a su lado en un profundo sueño.

 

****

-¿Sabes? Anoche fui a dormir a mi habitación, rarezas que tiene uno, y me la encontré cerrada por dentro –Saul le miró con suspicacia tratando de contener la compostura, sin poder evitar que la comisura de sus labios se curvara irremediablemente para dejarle entrever que su amigo estaba conteniendo la risa.

-¿Y no empujaste a ver si estaba atascada? –contestó tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Oh… Bueno, los jadeos de una mujer me hicieron pensar que tal vez hubiera un buen motivo para que lo estuviera –su XO definitivamente no pudo contener una carcajada cuando se giró para mirarle con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Hay que joderse… ¡Sexo en mi habitación sin mí!

-No esperarás que la próxima vez te avise –dijo alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, Roslin es una mujer muy atractiva…

-Y tú un hombre muerto si se te vuelve a pasar por la cabeza.

Su amigo rió, bebió el contenido que quedaba en su copa y posó el vaso en la mesa antes de dirigirse a la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Ya que no quieres compartirla –alzó la voz mientras se alejaba divertido- al menos dile de mi parte que tiene mucho trabajo por delante si pretende mejorar ese humor mañanero con el que nos deleitas tan a menudo. Ya puede empezar a hacer cuentas si pretende suplir veinte años de celibato.

-¡Saul! –le reprendió tratando de contener una mueca.

-¡Bueno! ¡Diecinueve!

Sacudió la cabeza mientras escuchaba la risa de su amigo alejarse por los pasillos, y una sonrisa estúpida reapareció en sus labios cuando tan sólo rozó el pensamiento de la próxima reunión con “su mujer”.

 

**FIN**


End file.
